


Waiting by the Door

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 07:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius waits for Remus in vain. Angst. OotP-era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting by the Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an_ardent_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ardent_rain/gifts).



Sirius waited. Inside of the door on his mother's room not a familiar sight, he found himself regarding the grain of the wood for the first time. He'd chosen this room because it was out of the way. No one might accidentally think to speak to him while walking by. Anyone who came here had set out for this place; he was the end-point of a pilgrimage.

He sat just inside the door, the same stance he'd grown accustom to from a cell: on his arse, arms around his knees, rocking slightly backwards, watching the door expectantly.

After the first two weeks, Sirius stopped waiting. He had never been a patient man, but Azkaban had mangled time, and two weeks did not require patience. He left for meals, thought he was making a show of not being at some. No matter how obvious a picture he painted, whether of loneliness, despair, or impatience, Remus Lupin never came to his mother's room.

Sirius understood that he was a pilgrimage Remus did not intend to make.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Waiting by the Door: Pilgrimage Remix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305543) by [rhye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye)




End file.
